Mutated
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular hunt. But of course Winchester Luck would not allow that. It was those damned witches. They used a spell of some kind to "unlock the potential of their DNA." That potential in their DNA was the X gene. Which meant that they were now mutants. Destiel but nothing will happen in this story other than some unexplored sexual tensions (No x-men characters)
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a regular hunt. But of course Winchester Luck would not allow that. Dean was starting to think that all those mirrors they had broken awhile ago were going to be affecting future generations. He'd apologise if he could.

It was those damned witches. They used a spell of some kind to "unlock the potential of their DNA." Why did witches have to do creepy shit?

Apparently that potential in their DNA was the X gene. Which meant that they were now mutants. Which was just great!

"Dean stop thinking so loudly!" Sam called from the other bed.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean returned, trying to keep his thoughts under control. That's right Sam was telepathic. He wasn't to happy about it either. Every person's thoughts within a mile radius were not on Sam's need to knows, or even want to knows.

"Dean maid service is on the way," Sam said after a minute or so.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Dean retorted. A fire flickered over Dean's body as he got frustrated with Sam. Dean was pyrokinetic. This would be cool if he could control it, which he can't.

"Calm down hot head!" Sam said.

" Whatever Radar brain!" Dean shot back. These two insults would never replace the customary bitch/jerk exchange but they became a strong part of their lives.

"How about you heat the door knob up?" Sam suggested.

"Dude, don't do that!" Dean cried.

"I can't help it!" Sam shot back. "You keep thinking loudly! I'm not sure which thoughts are mine and which are yours."

Dean's response was to yell 'Stupid Sammy!' As loudly as he could in his head.

"Just heat the door knob Dean," Sam sighed.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean flipped off the bed and walked over to the door knob. He pressed his hand to it and took a deep breath.

A yelp was heard on the other side of the door. "Sirs!" A worried voice called. The knob rattled.

" My sentiments exactly Dean," Sam said.

"I didn't say anything."

"No but you thought it," Sam pointed out.

" Yeah well screw you bitch."

"Back at you jerk."

" Sirs are you alright in there?" The woman cried again.

"Just fine!" Dean said.

" Chill out, hot head," Sam said as fire flickered over Dean again.

"Not gonna happen radar brain!"

The door burst open and what the maid saw was not what was actually happening.

Sam was now stood watching Dean try and get himself back under control. Dean, well Dean was a raging inferno. But the maid saw a pair of teenage boys snuggled up in one of the beds whilst an older man watched in concern, he turned to the maid and put a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," she mouthed before backing out.

Dean, finally, had got himself back under control and turned to Sam as soon as the door shut. "How did you do that?"

Sam just tapped his temple.

"Oh, what did you show her?"

Sam smiled. " You remember back when I was twelve and how I had a nightmare that you and dad would die on a hunt and I'd be on my own?"

"Yeah?" Dean said and he did remember it. Dean had walked out of the bathroom and been tackled by a crying ball of twelve year old Sammy. After calming Sam down he, as the awesome 16 year old brother he was, had climbed into Sammy's bed with him. Dad had come home not long after, and thinking the boys were asleep tucked them in and just sat there for a while.

"That is exactly what I showed her!" Sam cried. "Did I ever thank you for that?" He paused. "I didn't think so. So thanks Dean!"

"Um.. no problem.." Dean replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how 'chick flick'-y the moment had become. To rectify this, Dean lifted his hand and lit his fingers on fire. " Dude, do you have any idea how cool this is?"

"Yes Dean, " Sam said. " I can read your mind, remember?"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back over to his bed. The two lay in silence for awhile just listening to each other's breathing and occasionally cringing at the sounds permeating the thin motel walls. Dean had become lost in thought, an admittedly rare occurrence, and Sam was privy to every thought.

"Dude," Sam exclaimed. " You've got it bad for Cas!"

"No I don't Bitch!" There was venom in this exclamation and Sam decided to drop it.

Not without a muttered "Jerk" though.

Dean had slowly worked himself up into a seething pool of self hatred soon after Sam had dropped out. Unfortunately, this seething pool of self hatred became a raging inferno, for the second time that night, and Dean ended up lying in a burning bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The two had left that motel the morning after, they didn't fancy explaining Dean's burnt bed... With absolutely no control over these new powers Sam had suggested that they take some time off and learn to control their powers at Bobby's. He thought that if anyone could help them it would be Bobby, and anyway they did need to see how Adam was doing, the kid had broken his leg on a hunt a month ago.

When Dean pulled up at Singer Salvage, Adam was sat in a deck chair on the porch reading a book on Angels. His leg was propped up on a stool, he still had at least two more weeks till he could have the cast off.

Dean stepped out of his Baby, shutting the door with more care than necessary and glaring when Sam all but slammed his door.

"Jerk," Sam replied to Dean's thought.

"Hey, Twerp," Dean said as he walked up to Adam. "How's the leg doing?"

Adam grinned seeing his brothers. "It's fine, Jerk."

"How long you got left now?" Dean asked.

"Doc says two weeks, I reckon it'll be just a little more than that," Adam said, closing his book.

"Why's that?" Sam said, leaning against the rail. "Because of all the tissue damage around the fractured bone?"

Adam looked shocked as Sam said exactly what he was thinking. "Erm... yeah... I thought you studied law?"

"Yeah," Sam tugged on the back of his hair, rubbing his palm along the back of his neck. "Yeah I did."

Dean thought now would be a good time to explain what happened. "Adam do you want some help gettin' inside so we can explain this hunt?"

"Nah, I got it," The youngest of the brothers answered, reaching for a set of crutches on the floor next to him.

The three brothers made their way inside and found Bobby in the kitchen, on the phone being the cover for some Hunter somewhere. He held a finger up to indicate he'd be a minute. Adam settled down into a chair at the kitchen table, resting his crutches up next to him. Dean leant up against the counter and Sam just stood in the doorway, feeling slightly dizzy with all the thoughts surrounding him.

_Sam, why don't you sit down? _Was a prevalent thought from Dean.

Sam nodded at his older brother before pulling up the chair opposite Adam.

Finally Bobby pulled the phone off the hook and sat in one of the two remaining seats at the table. "So what did ya idjits do this time?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and switching his gaze from Sam to Dean.

"Well..." Dean started. Before getting into the story...

_FLASHBACK_

Sam and Dean pulled up outside a motel with the 'l' having fallen from the sign so it said 'Mote' instead of Motel. They pulled up at reception and Dean booked a room. When they entered the room it was a relatively calm looking room and Sam instantly went to wash his goldie locks hair.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey woah woah woah!" Sam said, interrupting his brother. "That is not what happened!"

"Er, yeah it is!" Dean said. Bobby and Adam shared a suffering look.

"No what happened is..."

_FLASHBACK_

When the brothers entered the motel room and it was a muted green colour with orange bedding and hideous decorations. Sam put his bag on one bed and Dean plopped his ass on the other. Instantly the older brother started watching porn and Sam, rather than be in the same room as his brother in that moment went for a shower.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I did not start watching porn as soon as we got in the room!" Dean complained. Bobby, Adam and Sam glared at him. "Okay maybe I did..." He admitted. "But a guy has needs!"

"Can we skip onto the actual hunt please?" Adam asked, not really wanting to know about what his older brothers did in the motel room.

"Fine," Dean said before continuing the story.

_FLASHBACK_

Dean flashed his FBI badge at the police officers. "Agent Mick Jones," He said. "This is my partner Agent Bruce Turgon." Sam flashed his badge.

"Ah, you gentlemen must be here about that strange murder across town," The Sheriff said. She started towards her office. "Follow me gentlemen." When they entered the office the Sheriff sat behind her desk and leant forwards, her huge breasts trying to burst out of her-

_END FLASHBACK_

"DEAN!" Sam and Adam yelled at their brother.

"What?" Dean said, his hands still held up in the position he had them whilst he had been miming the shape of the Sheriff's boobs.

"Can you not focus on the Sheriff?" Sam said. "Remember how you felt when Bella objectified you?"

Dean sank in his seat. "Fine!"

Sam continued the story.

_FLASHBACK_

"So, you boys usually look into small town murder chains?" The Sheriff asked.

"We- er- We believe it could be something, but we're not at liberty to say yet. Could you explain to us what exactly happened?"

"Well okay," The Sheriff said. "I warn you though, these are a little freaky."

"Try us," Dean said, grinning. "We know crazy."

"Okay," the Sheriff said, still wary. "The first, a woman by the name of Kelly Perry, was found dead in her home after choking on her own heart. I'm mean literally her gents. Her heart was actually in her throat." Sam and Dean shared a look. "Something wrong Agents?"

"No," Sam said. "No, just- er- that is a little strange..."

"I did warn you," The Sheriff said.

"What about the second?" Dean snapped. "What happened with the second?" The poor sheriff looked terrified.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sam, same as we told Dean, we don't want the embellishments, just the story," Bobby said.

"Right, sorry," Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, all this talk is boring..." Dean muttered. "Basically we learnt about all the victims who died in strange ways and we spoke to the witnesses... turns out it was a witch..."

_FLASHBACK_

Dean turned a corner his gun raised. Sam was behind him every step. "God I hate witches..." Dean muttered.

"Yeah well... blah blah blah..." Sam talked about how witches were still technically human and stuff that Dean really didn't care about. (At this point in the story Sam was rolling his eyes and he could hear Adam and Bobby thinking along similar lines to him "Did Dean really think this, or was he trying to be a tough guy?" Even being able to read his mind, Sam couldn't work it out.) they turned another corner.

"Winchesters!" The man-witch said. "It's about time you guys found us!"

"Yeah," The woman with him said. "We've been trying to get you to find us for so long."

"What do you mean?" Dean said aiming his gun right at the woman's head.

"Why, that we wish to unlock the potential in your DNA is all!" The man-witch said.

"Unlock the potential in our DNA?" Sam asked.

"Yes indeed my tall, long haired friend," The woman said. "You two think anything that isn't human or your damn angel buddy is a monster!"

"Not true!" Dean yelled at her.

"But it is Dean," The man-witch said. "You even thought of your Vampire friend as a monster, after all, he wasn't human."

"So we decided you should know what it's like to be human, but have powers," The woman said. Then, before either brother could take a shot, a cloud of blue smoke had enveloped them and the two witches were gone.

_END FLASHBACK_

"We returned to our Motel room and discovered that what they meant was the x gene and now were mutants," Sam added. "Dean's Pyrokinetic." Dean demonstrated by lifting a flaming hand. "And I'm telepathic."

"Okay," Adam said, but he was thinking _This is crazy! That's it all this hunting monsters has driven my brothers mad,_

"Oh it's far from crazy Adam," Sam said. "And we definitely aren't mad." Adam's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was stood outside. He was holding a small piece of scrap metal. Bobby had said the best way for him to control his fire powers was to practice getting something to the point of melting. This was easier said than done.

Dean had been trying to melt this small piece, no bigger than the palm of his hand, for about three hours now and he was seriously bored. His focus kept slipping onto something random, once or twice he thought about what Cas might be doing. "GAH! That's it I can't do this now, I'm freaking bored!" And with that, Dean stormed inside.

Sam had been spending his time meditating trying to focus his attention on one person's thoughts. Adam was this designated person and had spent the last three hours thinking about how weird it was that his brothers now had mutant powers. Sam's meditation had been mildly more successful than Dean's melting of scrap metal.

Now, Sam could block out all other thoughts but the ones he wanted to hear, although only for a couple seconds.

Just as Sam was slipping back into hearing everyone's thoughts all the time, he heard Dean thinking and yelling rather aggressively, before he stormed into the house. "I can't do this, Sammy!"

"Yes you can Dean, you just need to practice," Sam told his older brother as he and Adam stood form the lounge floor.

"Well I've been stood out there for three hours and I still haven't managed to melt the goddamn piece of metal!" Dean yelled, Sam got it in stereo as he heard the thought as it was spoken.

"It'll take longer than a day, ya idjit," Bobby said, as he entered the room with four open beers. He passed the bottles out.

Dean took a large mouthful. "It's really friggin difficult Bobby," Dean grumbled.

"If ya don't keep at it," Bobby said. "How a'ya ever gonna do it?"

Dean grumbled unintelligibly and traipsed back outside.

The next day, Dean managed to melt the scrap and celebrated by throwing a glob of molten metal up into the air. Which, in hindsight, he realises was a bad idea. The glob landed in his hair, and that's how he learnt that however hot something was it wouldn't burn him or his clothes. Which was good to know.

Sam had learnt to separate his mind from those of everyone elses. This meant he now knew which thoughts were his own. He could now hold his focus on one particular mind for a full minute. Both of the brothers had gotten rather far in terms of how incontrol they now were.

Keeping this in mind, Bobby decided they should watch the Fantastic Four that night. Everytime the Human Torch did something Dean instantly thought, and said, "Maybe I can do that." Which was getting slightly annoying for the three other patrons watching the film.

After about ten times, Bobby lost his temper. "Will you shut up, ya goddamn idjit?"

The days continued and Dean learnt that he could indeed do many of the things the Human Torch could do. He could create jets of flame, he could instantly dry himself off, he could coat himself in flames and... well he didn't know if he could fly and he didn't per say want to find out unless he was falling to his death...

Sam had learnt he could project his thoughts, make it sound like his voice was coming from several different directions at once, read peoples minds for their thoughts and feelings and he had discovered he could enter a person's dreams. He had accidentally entered Dean's dream the night before and he planned never to do it again.

After about 2 weeks at Bobby's Sam and Dean had almost complete control over their powers and today was the day Adam was to have his cast off.

Dean drove him to the hospital and stayed with him in the waiting room as they waited for his appointment. It took a rather long time and after about three hours, the appointment was meant to be two hours ago, a nurse came out. He held up a clipboard looked at the name and then into the room. "Adam Milligan?" He called. Adam gripped his crutches and pushed himself out of his chair, Dean rose beside him and the two followed the nurse to the Doctor's office.

A further hour later saw Dean and Adam leaving the hospital, Adam's leg no longer encased in plaster. The youngest brother now had a single crutch and strict orders from the Doctor, a relatively young man with a scruffy beard but immaculate everything else, to not walk around unless strictly necessary. Adam, of course, was already aware of this and had said, or thought Sam had said it but whatever, almost exactly what the Doctor had told them. This enforced bed rest was to be undergone for a further week, just to be safe.

Adam was fine with this, Sam and Dean had agreed to stay at Bobby's until the kid was up and about again.

By the end of that weak Adam was feeling fine, and Sam and Dean had as good control of their powers as they were going to get without some proper experience.

Dean had started using his powers as a replacement for tools. If he needed a blow torch or soldering iron he'd just use his powers, he used them to melt cheese, boil water and once he even made toast. His using his powers to cook meant that he almost always smelt like a barbecue now. Nobody was complaining though, they got to eat barbecue quite a lot.

* * *

><p>If you want to know what's coming up for this story or any other, please look at my profile :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was cooking some burgers for Dinner when Sam came in and said: "So get this..." Instantly Dean knew Sam had found a case, it was the only time Sam ever said that phrase. "There's a possible Wendigo case up in Wisconsin."

"Wendigo?" Dean said grinning. "That should be easy." He held up his flaming hand.

"That's what I thought, we could use this case to practice our powers," sam replied. "You for targeted burning of a moving creature, and me for reading specific peoples minds for specific information, so we don't have this whole people think we're crazy when we say something completely relevant..."

"You mean like when we're on a Demon case and we mention Sulfur and people look at us like we've just said we'd like their first born child as a blood sacrifice," Dean said.

"Wow, Dean," Sam said. "That was- a rather strange analogy."

"Yeah well," Dean said. "It's true."

"Not debating it," Sam said.

"We taking Adam with us?"

"The Twerp should be healed up now."

"Where should you take Adam, Bitch, Jerk?" Adam said, as he walked into the kitchen. (Both older brothers muttered "Twerp") "When are those burgers going to be done, Dean?"

"Just a few minutes," Dean said as he flipped them over.

Sam glanced at the burgers, Dean made great burgers and Sam was kinda hungry. He turned to Adam, his back to Dean. "We've found a case, wondering whether you want to go with us?"

Adam looked between his brothers. "It's been 7 weeks, 'course I want to go with you."

So the next day the three brothers set off. Dean was driving, Sam was in the passenger seat and Adam was sat in the middle of the back seat. _Skies on Fire _by AC/DC blasted from the stereo. It was a roughly 8 hour journey from Sioux Falls to Rose Lake (where the Wendigo killings were happening) and they weren't going to do it in one leg. They had spent the morning at Bobby's just practicing their powers, making sure they could use them. Then finally they left, but unless Dean, who was already kind of tired from his practice, was going to relinquish the keys to Adam or to Sam they needed to stop half way there. So about 4 hours into the Journey, when they came to Minneapolis, they stopped in the cheapest motel they could find.

The next morning they left as early as they could. Dean, as always, drove. Sam was researching the area around the lake and the most likely place to find a Wendigo. He couldn't really find any really suitable areas, the closest he could find was the "caves" around the Bear Caves State Natural Area. "Worth a shot, right?" Dean asked when Sam told him.

"Yeah, I mean if it's not there then we can always look for some abandoned buildings that could be where this Wendigo is?"

"You been brushing up on your lore, twerp?" Dean asked.

"Well, I did have a month with nothing to do..." Adam justified. "Jerk."

Eventually the three arrived at Rose Lake. The first thing they thought they would do is have a bit of a look around, pose as tourists. After getting basic knowledge of the Lake area, where most of the killings were happening, they moved on to the caves. Here a smaller amount of killings had happened and the remains of people that went missing in the closest Lakes had been found here. Again, after gaining a basic knowledge of the area the brothers set off for a motel.

After arriving there, they got a room with two queens and a sofa bed (they played rock, paper, scissors for who got the sofa bed (Dean lost)). Once settled in the room the brothers discussed what to do next. Sam suggested going to talk to the victims, may be posing as grief counselors so they can get them to open up (Dean thought it would be easier to go Fed. "We go Fed all the time Dean, and anyway, Bobby's washing the suits.") Dean grudgingly agreed and then they went to bed.

The next morning they arrived at a witness's house, a college student whose boyfriend had disappeared when he went to get them something to eat. Michael, and his boyfriend Ross, had been on a date at the lake when Ross had disappeared. Sam knocked on the door. Michael opened the door, with a tear stained face (Ross had disappeared two days ago.) "Hi, Michael. We're grief counselors, we've been sent to help you."

Michael wiped his face. "Okay, er... come in?"

"Thanks," Adam said.

"Er... why are there three of you?"

"I'm just the driver, these two don't have cars of their own, and they aren't driving my Baby!" Dean said, he wasn't having any of this touchy feely, chick flicky grief counselor crap.

They played the role of counselor well and Dean just kind of sat there and watched.

Sam got all the information they needed from the inside of Michaels mind and the brothers moved on to the next witness, this one a girl whose sister had been taken.

They repeated the process over and over until they had all the information they needed.

That night, back in the motel, Sam and Dean came up with a plan of attack. They were going to enter the Bear Caves State Natural Area late, wait around until no one was in the area, if they had to force some people to leave with their FBI badges. They went in with flame throwers, for Adam and Sam, and raised hands, for Dean.

Once they were sure there was no one in the park, they started systematically searching the caves. Eventually they found what they believed to be the correct cave, the remains of Ross were scattered around the floor, and started to search the area.

Dean lifted a blazing hand towards the remains, in lieu of a torch, and examined Ross's watch. "Damn either Ross or Michael are loaded this watch is expensive."

"You know Dean, I'm surprised you didn't freak out when we met Ross," Sam said.

"Why would I freak out?"

"I don't know, because he was checking you out?"

"He was checking me out?"

"Yeah it was pretty obvious, I mean, even for those who can't read minds," Adam added to his older brothers conversation.

"Why would I freak out?" Dean said. "The goods are there, why not admire them?" Dean wasn't fooling Sam with his outward calm attitude. Sam could read the internal battle Dean was having with himself and the fact that he was freaking out inside made Sam chuckle. But what surprised him was that the freak out wasn't about Ross liking him it was about the possibility of him liking Ross back. That right there is where Sam cut the line. He focused on ignoring Dean's thoughts. He didn't want to know what gay fantasies went through Dean's head., especially since they had drifted towards the angel. "Can we get back to the case now?"

"Whatever," Sam and Adam said.

The Wendigo decided to make an appearance then. Sam had been nearest the entrance to the cave. Sam got thrown across the cave. He hit the wall. He crumpled at the base. Adam and Dean were instantly at arms. Dean's hands were flaming. Adam's flame throw was up.

The Wendigo attacked.

Flames filled the cave (luckily Adam took cover).

There was a wail.

The Wendigo seemingly exploded.

The flames died down and Dean was stood there grinning like a mad man. "I did that!" He said like a five year old showing his father their drawing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was on their way home after this hunt that it happened.

They were stopping in Minneapolis again. It was a Tuesday. But it wasn't just any Tuesday. There was an anti-mutant protest on this day.

Sam and Dean felt really uncomfortable there. Adam did too, in sympathy for his brothers. One guy, a really beefy dude with a tattoo of a mermaid on his shoulder, came up to them and asked them if they were for or against mutant administration. Of course the three were against it, but they really didn't want to cause a fuss with this guy (they were all tired from the hunt and consequent road trip) so they basically ignored him and walked on. Of course, this was the wrong thing to do.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" The guy said. "You can't just walk away from a guy when he's talking to you?"

Dean, who's already short fuse had been greatly shortened by the road trip and hunt, turned around and glared fire at the guy. Of course he meant for the fire to be metaphorical. And of course it wasn't metaphorical. "I really don't care that you're talking to me!" Dean snapped, an flame flickering through his short hair as a show of power. "You are an ignorant bastard who thinks that just because someone is different they aren't human!" And yes, Dean realised he had just basically regurgitated what those witches had told him. And he also realised how ironic this whole situation was. He just didn't give a fuck. He was pissed. This guy thinks that he can get his way by laughing at people and threatening them, he's got another thing coming. "If you want people to see your viewpoint you don't threaten them! You don't force your point on to them! And you definitely don't force them to be the thing they originally hated!" Dean was on a roll now, and he was basically ranting. The dam had burst and all his repressed feelings were coming out in a blast of heated anger at this one idiot. "If you want someone to understand what you are saying you talk it out, you don't tell them to do it "jus' 'cus" because that never works. You need to have reasons, you need to explain why it's a bad idea! You can't throw your problems off on someone else. If you really think that I am any less human because I can control fire then you can go jump of some god damn cliff, buddy 'cause I don't fucking care what you think." The fire in Dean's green eyes faded and there was a melted quality to the colour now. "And really buddy, you have a mermaid tattooed on your arm and you have the audacity to talk down to me because I have powers!"

Sam and Adam had been expecting Dean to punch the guy in the balls, not yell at him and basically let all of his mistakes fall from his mouth in an angry torrent directed at this anti-mutant protester. Dean walked away, Sam and Adam followed. The guy yelled after them "You think you can talk to me like that and then walk away, freak!?"

Dean turned around, walked up to the guy. "Well I did until you said that," Dean said, and against the yells from only seconds ago he seemed deadly calm. "I don't need powers to show you how goddamn stupid you are!" And then Dean punched the guy in the balls. He instantly collapsed and Dean backed up. "Anyone else want to start something?"

The crowd shook their heads. Sam and Adam stood waiting for Dean. "We gonna go get them burgers now?"

"Sure, Jerk," His younger brothers said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Adam had been researching. But they couldn't find anything that that fit the pattern. Nothing. Not one single thing.

Dean had been sat across the motel room, watching Doctor Sexy MD and playing catch with a fire ball.

_Doctor Sexy's cowboy boots are so damn sexy!_

_I still can't believe Gabriel forgot the cowboy boots._

_This Doctor should just do me now._

Dean also seemed to forget that Sam could hear every single one of his thoughts about the show.

_I wonder if I could get Cas to dress as Doctor Sexy and-_

"Dean!" Sam yelled across the room, turning around and slamming his hands into the back of his chair. "Can you not think about sexual fantasies with Cas or Doctor Sexy, please?"

_Shitshitshitshit Sam knows! And now so does Adam!_

"Yes, Dean, I know about your stupid crush on Doctor Sexy, have done since TV land. And the thing with Cas? That's been obvious since- Yes, Obvious- No, random strangers would not be able to work it out- Again, yes, it is obvious!- Yes _that _obvious- what did you think you could keep it hidden from me when we live in each others back pockets?- Really? Even if you had been able to keep it from me, you wouldn't have now- Yes because I can read your mind!- what do you mean we're confusing- Oh I see you aren't speaking!" Sam then turned to Adam. "Sorry, didn't mean to exclude you there..."

"No problem," Adam said, looking a little dazed and clutching his book tightly. "It was like watching the serve of a tennis game, on repeat..."

Sam cringed. "Sorry."

"You best be," Dean said. "I don't like it when you do that." Dean threw his fire ball up again.

"When he does what?" A familiar voice said from next to Dean. Dean jumped and missed his catch, the fire ball landing in his hair.

"Don't do that Cas!" Dean said, his hair seemingly on fire. _I wonder if he's ever done that whilst I'm in the shower... Okay, that's creepy... Wait, now there's two people in here that can read my mind... Stop it Dean! _Sam held back a chuckle.

"Dean, your hair appears to be on fire," Cas said tilting his head. _How does Dean not know that his hair is on fire?_

"It does?" Dean said and the fire went out. _He looks so cute when he tilts his head! Bad Dean! Bad!_ "That better?"

"Oh, I see you have been mutated," Cas stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," Adam said, with a long suffering sigh. _I can't believe I voluntarily live with these idiots..._

Sam sent Adam a look which told him he agreed completely.

"So, Cas, mind helping us with this case?" Sam asked, to interrupt the barrage of thoughts from two oblivious idiots-in-love.

Cas took one, brief look at all of their notes on the case. Sam "heard" the angels thought process as he briefly looked.

_Eating children, what eats children? Far too wide, lots of creatures eat children... all children are of single fathers... hmm... could be a- no Succubi don't eat children... I can't rule it out though these men were all sexually active the night their children disappeared... The woman was never found... perhaps it's- yes! That's what it is, a Lamia!_

All of this happened in that brief glance Cas made of the notes. "So were dealing with a Lamia?" Sam asked the angel.

Dean groaned. "Sammy, we haven't told Cas about your power yet!" Adam said.

"Well he need to know at some point- yes, I see how just saying his thoughts out loud can be confusing- you can't use yourself as an example- because you aren't an angel, Cas is- of course that's the point-" At that moment a blast of fire shot between them, before it hit the wall it shot back and Dean caught it.

"Would you stop doing that Sam! It's down right annoying!"

"Sorry," Sam said. "I can't really help it, you two think as loud as you talk."

Cas just stood in the same spot, completely unaffected by Sam and Dean's display of their powers.


	7. Chapter 7

The Winchesters had decided that they would find those god awful witches. It wouldn't take long, what with Sam's powers.

The man-witch was a man named Brandon owned a flat in Las Vegas where he frequently stayed. Through some unsightly means the brothers had found out that Brandon and Chloe, the witch, were currently in these residence. The Impala pulled up outside the building almost a month after the brothers had last seen the witches inside.

_Stay close and don't give yourself away, _Dean thought through the mind link Sam had worked out. He had set up a mental relay inside his own mind allowing the three brothers to communicate telepathically. This made hunts easier as they had no need to stay within whispering distance whilst hunting.

_Got it, _came the reply from the younger two. Sam walked into the building first, closely followed by Adam and Dean. Bobby had come with them, but he was staying a few blocks away in back up. Sam would be able to contact him almost instantly if the occasion occurred, but it would be difficult so it was kept as reserve.

_Going up? _Adam clarified as they came to the lifts.

_To the top, _Sam replied.

_Let's get this over with, _Dean told his brothers as he stepped into the lift.

The three stood in complete silence, just listening to the elevator music as it rose right to the top floor. When the doors opened the brothers carefully stepped out and walked down the hall. They came to the door of the witches flat. With a glance between them, Dean opened the door. They cautiously stepped inside, raising their guns.

Dean set his hair on fire to give them some light. They saw several bottles and jars of vaguely disgusting things floating in amber liquid. _This place is fairly witchy..._

_Dean, how can a place be witchy? _Adam asked.

_You ain't been on enough witch hunts to know, _Dean told him.

_Can we just get on with this? _Sam asked his brothers.

_Sure Bitch, _the two brothers told him.

_Jerk, Twerp _Sam replied.

Suddenly, the room was full of light and Dean was cast into an overly orange glow. The three blinked and Dean's fire went out. "Do you mind?" Dean asked.

"Yes, actually this is my house," Brandon said. "And I really don't appreciate hunters intruding. Even if I was expecting it."

"You were expecting it?" Sam asked.

"Now come on Sam, you know that, surely," Chloe said, coming up behind her partner.

"Alright, yes I do," Sam said. "You knew we'd come after you as that was the way you had planned it. You needed us to come after you so you could see whether we had learnt our 'lesson' or not."

"Good boy," Brandon said.

"What we dealing with here, Radar Brain?" Dean asked.

_Not really sure here Dean, after they let me read that they put mental barriers up._

"Great, just great," Dean said.

"So, boys, have you learnt your lesson?" Chloe asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Dean asked, aiming his gun at Chloe's heart.

"We," Brandon said. "Want to know if you will still harm those of us who live innocent lives even if we have supernatural abilities. After all, you wouldn't hurt your fellow mutants now, would you?"

"No," Sam said. "We won;t harm innocent lives."

Grudgingly, Dean nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"Well, we can turn you back now, if you'd like," Chloe said, reaching her hand out towards the brothers, who had all lowered their guns.

Sam, Dean and Adam exchanged a glance. "No thanks," The two mutants said.

"Come again?" Brandon asked.

Dean sighed, as if admitting he wanted to keep his powers was something huge, which it probably was. "These powers are useful, we don't want to lose that advantage."

"I suppose that's good then isn't it?" Chloe said turning to Brandon.

"Not saying I won't kill you thoughm you went about this whole thing completely wrong, dicks," Dean said, raising his gun again. "So get, before I can pull this trigger."

The two witches disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "That went better than I was expecting..." Adam said.

"You ain't the only one there Ad," Dean said. "Let's go, this place gives me the creeps."

* * *

><p>So the brothers kept their powers and kept on hunting. Never killing anyone who could prove that they weren't doing any harm to humanity, or other supernatural beings. It was a much better living than they used to have, because more lives could be saved, there was no guilt over killing someone for just being a monster anymore.<p>

The biggest upside, as far as Dean was concerned, was that Wendigo hunts were now as easy as Salt and Burns.

The biggest upside as far as Sam and Adam were concerned was that no matter where they were now, Dean could make them some home made burgers.


End file.
